


Not Covered in the Contract

by glacis



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1/2000 -- What if Gertrude hadn't caught Jax and Chloe together, but had come damned close? Sex and lies on videotape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Covered in the Contract

Not Covered in the Contract, a Ned/Jax story in the GH universe by Sue Castle. Rated NC17. What if Gertrude hadn't caught Jax with Chloe ... but came damned close? This story is set in January, 2000, and the story line about Chloe's blindness doesn't exist in this universe. No copyright infringement intended.

 

While he had gotten used to it to some extent, Ned had to admit it was weird, lying in bed next to Chloe, dreaming about Alexis.

It was even weirder lying in bed next to Chloe and dreaming about Jax.

Shaking off the last remnants of a dream that had him reaching for a water bottle to soothe his dry throat and heading into the shower to relieve the pressure at his groin, he stuck his face beneath the shower head and cranked the water over to ice. It helped. A little.

Staring at himself in the mirror a little while later, he wondered why his past had suddenly decided to haunt him. The steam fogged before his eyes and his image wavered. His hair was longer, his features softer, his eyes harder. There was an indefinable aura about him that cried, 'hustler!' Twenty years before, barely legal, doing whatever he had to do to escape his mother, ditch his father and make it on his own. Since the only skills he had were with a tennis racket and his body, that didn't leave a lot of options.

Thankfully, he hadn't had a lot of inhibitions. Women, men, hell, animals if they paid a premium, not that it had ever actually come to livestock. His beauty, willingness, and utter lack of morals had made him a comfortable living all the way across Europe, paid his airfare to New York, and gotten him a head start in what would eventually become a circular path right back to his family. A bitter grin made his reflection shimmer, and his past fell away into the invisibility of memory where it belonged.

So, he loved Alexis. He wanted Jax. Not really any surprise there. He'd wanted what he couldn't have in the past. He'd get over it. Cold showers were good for that.

"Ned?" Chloe's sleepy voice broke off his reverie, and he finally looked away, stepping into a pair of sweatpants and opening the door. Grabbing a towel, swiping at his hair, he bowed her into the bathroom.

"All yours, wifey." She grinned at him and smacked his butt as he made his way out the door. He really liked Chloe. Felt comfortable with her. In a way it was almost too bad he was in love with Alexis, and Chloe wanted Jax. There was a lot to be said for comfort.

A shiver crawled up his spine, and his skin tingled. There it was again, the thought of wanting Jax. He really had to stop that, before he got himself in trouble. It wouldn't do to be in bed with his lover and call out his wife's lover's name when he came. Alexis had a mind that was a cross between a steel trap and a katana. She hadn't had cause, as far as he knew, to go digging too deeply into his past. He hoped it would stay that way. What he'd done, what he'd been, had been a long time ago, but it was still affecting him. He glanced down at the beginning of an erection showing through his sweats.

Obviously a little more than it should.

Determinedly blanking his mind of all thoughts of sex with men in general and Jax in particular, Ned headed into the weight room and began his workout. He had a feeling it was going to be a long and difficult day.

He wasn't wrong.

 

There were days when his life resembled a particularly Baroque opera, sans music but with all the larger-than-life villains. Jax stared down at the rotund, obnoxious woman waving her finger under his nose and suppressed a sigh. Gertrude wasn't truly evil. She was simply greedy, conniving, and out to take away his true love's life's work any way she could. Turning the idea over in his head, he re-thought the definition of evil, and decided she might fit in that category after all.

When the woman finally stopped to draw breath, he smoothly interjected, "It's all in your fevered imagination." Grasping her elbow in an unbreakable if carefully non-bruising grip, he steered her toward the door and ejected her back out into the hallway. "You truly don't want me to have to get a restraining order, now, do you?"

With her usual perfect timing, Alexis came down the stairs, yawning behind her hand, looking lovely in a streamlined way in her satin robe and bare feet. Upon finishing her yawn she pushed her hair out of her eyes and backed him up.

"I can have it for you by this afternoon. Standard hundred feet or should I push for more?" Her voice was nonchalant, businesslike. She leaned sideways to peer around Jax, pinning Gertrude with a laser stare. "Given the history of harassment, not to mention delusional behavior, I don't think we'd have any trouble at all getting one."

Gertrude hissed and sputtered, but eventually stomped away. Jax grinned down at Alexis as he shut the door.

"Nice one, mate," he teased. She grinned back up at him.

"Anything for a friend." Her hand flailed blindly. He stepped around her into the kitchen, retrieved her coffee and placed it in her hand. "You're an angel," she sighed, burying her nose in the cup.

"Only to the people I like," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He'd been on his way out when Gertrude had muscled her way in.

"Speaking of which, how's Chloe?" She was grinning at him. He laughed back at her.

"I'll let you know tonight. How's Ned?"

Her grin turned wistful. "Won't know until tomorrow. Court all day, then paperwork piled to the rafters tonight."

His grin grew smug. "All work and no play makes Alexis a dull girl."

He barely got the door closed between them before the newspaper she threw thumped against it. He was still chuckling when he arrived at L&amp;B headquarters.

"H'lo?" he called out into the empty lobby. A faint echo from the back led him further into the studio, and he paused behind Dewy at the sound board, watching Ned sing for a few minutes. Ashton's eyes were closed, one hand held the earphones to his head, and his entire body was curving around the microphone extending from the ceiling. He looked like he was dancing with it, or seducing it. He was almost finished with the song, and his free hand sketched patterns in the air, matching the lyrics, all about unfulfilled desire and anticipation making love sweeter.

Jax could relate. There were days when, much as he liked Alexis, it was difficult to roll over and wake up to her face instead of Chloe's. He had to fight the urge to run screaming down the length of Port Charles and get his rightful lady back.

"Hey," Ned said right beside him, startling him from his daydream and making him jump.

"Oh, done? Didn't hear you."

Ned gave him a look of mock affront. "Didn't **hear** me? How could you not hear me, giving it Eddie Maine's all in there in that little plastic box?" Then he grinned. "Didn't miss much. I'm a little weak on the top notes today. Gonna have to go back and re-lay some of those tracks."

They headed back toward the lobby, and Jax dug in his briefcase for the papers he'd brought over for Ned to sign. He let the music-babble wash over his head, happy in an abstract way that his friend was able to follow his passion. ELQ was suffering for the loss of Ned Ashton, but the opposite couldn't be said. Ned was in his element. Jax cocked his head and stared at Ned, bouncing along at his shoulder. He seemed a bit more hyper than usual, brushing against Jax then rebounding away like he'd gotten a shock.

Jax looked at him more closely, and Ned refused to meet his eyes, blushing a little. Eventually he calmed down. Jax chalked the antsy behavior up to the post-singing adrenaline rush that often seemed to affect him, especially after being on-stage. He sneaked a sideways glance down and saw that, yes, Ned had a hard-on. Jax hid his grin. Whatever turned his crank. Ignoring the residual effects of creativity, if that was it was, Jax settled on the couch and got down to business.

As soon as he spread the papers across the table, Eddie the Musician was subsumed into Ashton the Executive. Things went smoothly, contract talk ebbing and flowing, and Jax was feeling slightly buzzed himself by the time he left.

Of course, a large part of that could be on account of the fact that he was on his way to get a little quality time in with Ned's wife. With Ned's blessing. He ignored the wicked grin Ned gave him when he said, "See you tomorrow, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Right. Like he would content himself with that!

 

Twenty minutes after Jax left L&amp;B to go romance Chloe, Ned came out of the mental haze of note arranging that had been the only thing keeping him from embarrassing himself with Jax to realize that two of the most time-critical documents Jax had brought with him still lay, signed and dated and ready to go, on the counter where he'd signed them. He sighed. Looked like he wasn't the only one preoccupied by thoughts of sex that morning. Of course, Jax was going to get some, and Ned wasn't. He grinned lopsidedly.

That was more the norm than not, any more.

Pushing aside thoughts of Alexis, whom it seemed he could never get together with lately, and Jax, with whom he'd never get together, period, he gathered up the contracts and grabbed his briefcase and keys. It wouldn't be the first time he'd have to ask his wife and his friend to hold off on their fun and games until business was done. It probably wouldn't be the last.

Stepping from his car to the curb, he saw a familiar stocky figure disappear through the front doors. He checked, making sure Gertrude hadn't seen him, then followed. He didn't know what she was up to, but knowing her, it would be nothing good for Chloe. Ned would, as always, do whatever he had to do to protect his lady wife. That was why she **was** his lady wife, after all.

Gertrude ducked into a small room that he recognized, and he made a mental note to have the head of security sacked for allowing the woman to use his office. Ned hoped the bribe had been a good one, because the man would have to live on it for awhile and Ned wasn't about to give him a reference. There were some good things about owning the building.

Sneaking up to the side of the office, he ducked into the room when Gertrude's back was turned. She was so intent on what she was doing she wouldn't have seen him, anyway. He heard the unmistakable clunk and whirr of a videotape loading, and peered around the coat rack to see what she was up to.

As he'd suspected. No good.

"I knew it!" she cackled. The vicious glee in her squeaky voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Craning as far as he could without being caught, he saw the monitor of the camera she was currently taping. His eyes bulged and his mouth fell open.

When had security wired Jax's bedroom?

It looked like there might be criminal charges along with that dismissal, because there was no way Gertie could have pulled this one off on her own. Then figures moved across the screen, and his eyes closed instinctively. It looked like Gert was going to get her evidence, and then some. Chloe was drawing Jax across the floor and pushing him over onto the bed. Jax was far from resisting.

As silently and quickly as he could, Ned escaped the office and headed at high speed for the elevator. The doors had barely closed before he had his cell phone out. He punched the third speed-dial number, right after Alexis and his grandmother's private line.

"C'mon, Chloe, don't ignore it, you always say it could be important and it is!" he muttered, willing her to interrupt her afternoon delight for an incoming warning call. His mind was racing, planning a way to spike Gertrude's guns, and praying like hell Jax would go along with it. Chloe would, he had faith in her. But he might have to move fast to keep Jax from giving the game away.

On the third ring, his prayer was answered.

"Chloe Morgan," she answered, both breathless and impatient, but hiding it well.

"Chloe, it's Ned, it's an emergency. DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Just listen. Warn Jax that Gertrude is watching and to be ready for anything. She's down in the security office and she's got a video recorder running, pointed at his bed. I'll be there in two minutes. Got it?"

"I'm sure I put in an order for the chiffon," she said calmly. "But if all they have is the satin, tell them it won't do, cancel it out and we'll try the Singapore supplier. Thanks!"

The click in his ear let him know she would do her part. Now it was up to him.

And Jax.

 

Chloe was shaking slightly as she ended the call and set the 'phone down slowly on the bedside table. Her aunt was worse than a nemesis; she was a stalker. Rage burned through her, turning her vision red before she managed to regain her self-control. She would indulge her emotions later. Right now she had a company to save and a lover to protect. Not to mention a husband about to descend on them both, equally intent on protection.

Jax's hands came up over her shoulders, and she twisted into his embrace as he pulled her down to him. Before he had the chance to kiss her, she angled her chin up and whispered into his ear.

"Gertrude is watching," she murmured, pretending to nuzzle his cheek. "Ned's on his way in. Be ready for anything."

The warm skin under her hands tightened as his muscles hardened. She stroked his arms gently, silently warning him to calm down and not do as his -- and her -- instincts demanded, which would send them down to find Gertrude, and kill her where she stood. Chloe trusted Ned. He'd gotten them out of danger from her aunt in the past; he'd do it again.

"Thanks for warming him up for me, baby."

Ned's seductive drawl from the doorway nearly sent her into fright-induced heart failure. She managed not to shriek, fall off the bed or faint, and raised herself up off Jax with as much natural grace as she could muster. Not sure where he was going with this, thankful she and Jax hadn't gotten completely undressed yet, she gathered the front of her dress together in one fist and sashayed over to Ned, putting a sizzle in her walk.

The sparkle in his eye told her he appreciated the view. Catching her chin in one hand, he gave her a deep, open-mouthed kiss that she felt clear down to the soles of her feet. The unexpected carnality of it surprised a whimper from her. When he finally took his tongue out of her mouth, she was a little light-headed, and Jax was making a sound suspiciously like a growl from the bed behind her.

That had been fun!

"Your turn next, Jasssper," he breathed, drawing Jax's never-used first name out until it was about five syllables long. The unexpectedness of **that** froze Jax's growl in his throat.

Or perhaps it was the way Ned was slinking over to the bed, looking like a particularly hungry wildcat. In heat. Stalking Jax.

Chloe realized in an instant precisely how Ned intended to throw Gertrude for a loop. Her sense of humor, black at the best of times, kicked in with a vengeance, and she purred, "My pleasure, darling." Tossing her hair back, she paused at the door and told them, "Enjoy yourselves, boys!"

Then she went out into the kitchen and started fixing lunch. Any minute now, her aunt was going to come bursting in the door. Chloe couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

It was going to be priceless.

 

This wasn't exactly what Jax had been expecting of his stolen afternoon. Ned was down to his boxers by the time -- much too soon -- that he got to the bed. Bouncing up on it with a motion weirdly similar to the way he'd been walking at L&amp;B earlier in the day, he draped himself over Jax like a blanket and squirmed. Jax grabbed hold of his shoulders and yanked the man up where he could get to his ear without broadcasting to any unwanted watchers what it was he had to say.

"What the hell are you up to?" Short and to the point. Ned turned a completely serious look on him, letting Jax know that the camera, however it had gotten into his room, was to the left of the bed behind Ned's back.

Which would, of course, give Gertrude a perfect view of Jax's own face. He did his best to look as dopey and lustful as possible. Ned smirked, then shook his head slightly.

"Stop it, you'll make me crack up," he whispered against Jax's neck. Jax shivered involuntarily, then assayed a nice little moan, deliberately. Ned closed his eyes, a despairing look on his face, and bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Shifting a little closer, a move Jax hadn't been sure was possible given as close as they already were, Ned murmured in loving tones directly into Jax's ear, "The wicked aunt should be right on my heels with a belly full of righteous indignation. Make it look good!" He gave Jax a slurping kiss, accidentally grazing one of Jax's most sensitive erogenous zones, and the moan Jax gave was neither little nor deliberate. Ned bucked against him in surprise at the equally involuntary thrust that accompanied the noise.

"Sorry," he muttered. Jax grunted in return, hoping like hell he wasn't turning cherry red. Not the best performance of his life, if he was. "Also, we're being taped."

"Got that much from Chloe," Jax whispered back, covering it up with a kiss that became more real than he'd intended when Ned unexpectedly moved toward him at the same time he moved forward. The electric surge of arousal he felt when Ned slid against him gave him a wicked idea.

Make it look good, eh? He could do that.

Sliding his hands down to catch Ned's wrists in his fists, Jax rolled them over until he was on top and Ned was pushed against the pillows. Ned's eyes widened and a grin split his face. Jax leaned down and licked one of the dimples lining his cheek.

Ned's smile tilted, and his eyes rounded. There was a not-so-little twitch against Jax's belly. So, Ned liked to be licked, hm? Jax lowered his head and did it again.

They might not have much time before Gertie broke it up, but he'd have his bit of pay-back for Ned's mischief before she got there. Game plan firmly in mind, he went to work teasing the hell out of Ned, holding him down and tickling him, then nipping anywhere he could reach when Ned tried to wriggle out of his hold. It was fun. He hadn't had that much fun since he'd gotten Mac drunk that time back home in the outback and had a go at him.

The memory spurred him on, and Ned was a more-than-willing participant in their little show. He'd finally gotten his hands loose and they were as busy on Jax as Jax's were on him. The second time Ned stroked him down the side and around the top of his thigh, causing Jax to hump up against him, might have been an accident. The third time definitely wasn't.

Jax hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ned's boxers, pulling them down as carefully as he could given that Ned was hard as a plank and moving like a snake beneath him. He expected Gertrude to come in at any minute, and decided to give her an eyeful she wouldn't soon forget. Then Ned hooked one leg around Jax's hips and rolled them over again, and Jax lost track of his thoughts as Ned started kissing and biting his way down Jax's torso.

Soon they were both moaning, and neither of them was faking. There was one certain thing about being a man; once the engine started revving the only thing that mattered was making it to the finish line. There were times when this fact of life irritated Jax.

This wasn't one of them.

Mainly because Ned had worked his way down to Jax's crotch, and was doing things with his tongue that Jax had never even imagined, much less had done to him. By anyone. Even professionals. He had no idea where Ned had learned the things he knew, but he found himself hanging on to the headboard with both hands and howling by the end.

Climax took him by surprise, but Ned seemed to be expecting it, latching onto him like a leech and hanging on until the bitter end. With a groan so pleasured it sounded painful, Jax collapsed against the bed linens, Ned settling gently beside him. One hand was gentling his softening prick while Ned pulled at his own balls with the other. Once the endorphins stopped drowning him, Jax came around enough to realize that Ned not only hadn't gotten off, but was trying to avoid it.

No fair. If there was one thing Jax strove to be, in bed at least, it was fair. He didn't examine his rationalization too closely, in main part because reciprocation **felt** like the thing to do and he wasn't one to second-guess his gut instincts. Catching Ned's hands in his, he used them to draw the other man up beside him in the bed. By the time Ned was sitting on the pillows, leaning back against the headboard, his lap with its straining erection was in easy reach of Jax's mouth. So he reached.

"Bloody hell!" Ned yelped as Jax swallowed him in one gulp. It had been a very, very long time, but deep-throating was apparently like riding a bicycle. Once mastered, never forgotten. Ned tasted a little like salt and not much of anything else, mostly the sensation of thickness over his tongue. Jax swallowed around him, concentrated on breathing through his nose on the out-stroke, and hoped Ned's grasping hands would leave a little of his hair still rooted in his scalp. The way he was bucking and pulling Jax was likely to be choked **and** bald by the time they were done.

Luckily for them both, Ned was too close to the edge for it to take long enough to either kill or scalp Jax. With a cry that was close to a scream, Ned arched under Jax's hands and gave it up to him. Jax held on and let it come.

Altogether satisfactory if very surprising.

Lying there trying to catch his breath, Ned curled over him, arms crossed over his back rubbing absently over sweat-streaked skin, Jax realized that in the heat of the moment he'd completely forgotten Gertrude. Videotapes and verisimilitude. Chloe and Alexis. Everything except Ned.

Movement beneath him startled him, and he let Ned go with rather more reluctance than he wanted to admit. Of course, lying with his head in Ned's lap sucking on his prick like it was a lollipop wasn't something he wanted to think about for long, either. He shook himself all over, trying to get his skin to fit right again. Such intense, unexpected pleasure was unsettling. Then he started to roll over and get up off the bed.

Strong arms caught him. Reeled him in expertly and easily, making it look intentional. Before he could catch himself, Jax found himself flat on his back with an armful of satiated Ned Ashton.

Not precisely the scenario he'd envisioned when he came home that morning. Oddly enough, he didn't find himself all that anxious to escape, either. He looked down at Ned, who was looking up at him. Ned seemed to read his mind, because he shrugged one shoulder as if to say, 'whatever works!' He grinned at Jax, then with deliberate intent, snuggled up to him.

It was Jax's turn to fight against laughing aloud. Ned looked perfectly content, capable of lying there all day long given the opportunity. Petting him absently, Jax snuggled back. A few short moments later there was a bang on the door. Gertrude's unmistakable bark was met by Chloe's calm response.

"Would you care for some lunch?"

"It's all a sham! It's ridiculous! I don't believe it! It's -- it's -- Oh, my God."

The last of her miniature tirade was bellowed at the foot of the bed, breaking off with a shocked gasp. Jax did his best to look affronted at the invasion of his privacy. Ned did a wonderful impression of a startled village maiden, letting loose with a baritone shriek of his own and dragging the covers up around his neck, incidentally giving Gertie a nice eyeful of Jax's nether regions before Jax yanked a corner of the sheet down to cover himself. Glaring down at Ned's face, he could see his own barely contained hysteria mirrored in Ned's expression.

He hoped the mixture of emotions on his face looked like wounded dignity to Gertie. Laughing like hyenas at this point wouldn't do them much good on the believability front. Happily, before the uneasy balance could be broken by the sounds of two grown men howling like idiots, Chloe came up behind Gertrude and patted her on the shoulder.

"You see, Aunt Gertrude, Jax and I aren't lovers as you seem so determined to prove. He and **Ned** are. Since Ned obviously can't marry Jax, and he does love me as well, we're helping one another out with our marriage."

Ned choked and turned to smother it against Jax's chest. Jax put a protective arm around him, more to hide the fact that Ned was practically in hysterics than for any actual protective purpose. Gertrude finally managed to rip her fascinated, horrified gaze from the bed and pin Chloe with an equally fascinated, disbelieving stare.

"After all, the only proscription in the will is that **I** don't break my marriage vows. It doesn't say anything at all about my **husband** having a boyfriend." Placing one arm around Gertrude's shoulders, Chloe ushered her into back into the living room. "Now, how does a nice shrimp salad sound?"

Ned finally unburied his face from against Jax and looked up at him. Jax smirked.

"This might actually work!" Ned muttered.

Jax leaned over and kissed him. He hadn't any choice, really. Ned looked so absolutely amazed and so smug at the same time. A kiss had been imperative. Unable to stop acting on impulse once he'd begun, Jax reached down and smacked Ned's arse.

A very fine arse.

And since Chloe was so obviously all right with this ...

Ned yelped as Jax reached over, pulled him into the middle of the bed, and started playing all over again. Jasper Jax had never been one to miss an opportunity. He wasn't about to start now.

 

"You know I'm allergic to shellfish," Gertrude said faintly, eyes glazed, brain obviously still back in the bedroom with the boys. Chloe managed a sympathetic look that, by sheer force of will, didn't turn into a full-blown grin.

"Oh, my, I'd completely forgotten. I'm so sorry. Well, perhaps the Grill downstairs will have something more to your liking." She'd hustled Gertrude out the door before the older woman knew what hit her.

Doing a controlled but still joyous victory dance across the living room floor, Chloe peeked in the doorway of the bedroom to let her husband and her lover know the dragon was gone. Her mouth opened to speak, then stayed that way, her eyes rounding to echo her lips.

Ned was star-fished in the middle of the bed, Jax sprawled between his wide-spread thighs. Ned's head was thrown back, his hands were buried to the hilt in Jax's hair, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His toes were curling. He looked like he was having a wonderful time.

Jax was lazily humping the bed in time to the rhythm his head set, going up and down, up and down over Ned's groin. No need to see details to know what **he** was doing that was causing Ned to have such a wonderful time. Jax was having a pretty good time doing it, too, from the look of it.

Fanning herself, Chloe silently backed out of the room and decided that it might be a good time to follow her aunt and see what the woman was up to. Now that she had a moment to think about it, she didn't trust Gertrude not to take the videotape and sell it to the highest bidder. Or the local newspaper. Or Lucy Coe. Or Edward Quartermaine. Or AJ. Terrible possibilities running through her mind, Chloe left the penthouse and headed for the lobby.

As expected, Gertrude hadn't gotten far. In fact, she was planted in front of the security monitor, watching Jax and Ned devouring one another. Chloe glanced over her shoulder and gulped. Yes, she had to admit it certainly was ... enthralling. Blinking rapidly to try to wipe the glaze off her own eyeballs, Chloe swallowed several times before managing to speak firmly to her aunt.

"Enough is enough!" Gertrude jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice, squeaking like a startled mouse. Chloe shook her finger under Gertie's nose. "If you don't leave them alone, I'll have you arrested for illegal surveillance. Stalking. Harassment. Invasion of privacy. Whatever it takes!"

Gertrude stared at her, hands fluttering, for a long moment before retreating in confusion. She left the tape behind when she fled, hands still fluttering, mouth still opening and closing with no sound coming out of it. Chloe put her fists on her hips and threw her head up, staring triumphantly after the Wicked Witch, routed from the field of battle. A keening cry unlike any she'd ever heard brought her around and she froze, staring at the monitor.

Oh. So **that**'s what Ned sounded like when he came.

Swallowing again, licking her lips to try to get some moisture back to them, Chloe backed to the door, eyes still glued to the monitor, and locked it. Then she felt along the desk until she found a chair and sank into it, still watching the action.

By this point, Jax had moved up behind Ned, and his hips were moving. Ned was squirming around in front of him in a way that made Chloe itch, pleasantly. Jax said something, too low for her to understand the words, and Ned tipped his head back. Jax licked along the side of his jaw until they were kissing, a short, awkward kiss, no less hot for the lack of duration. Chloe heard panting and blushed when she realized it was coming from her.

No wonder she had a dry mouth.

A thoroughly wicked grin creased her face. From the look of it, this could last awhile. From her own reaction to it, this new wrinkle in their relationship could be a very enjoyable one. And she wasn't one to hold out on her friends.

Picking up her phone without tearing her eyes away from the screen, she punched her second call button, the one right after Jax. It was answered on the first ring. She had to love a person who was married to her cell phone.

"Hello, Alexis? This is Chloe. You need to come over to the hotel right now. There's something here that you have **got** to see!"

_the end_


End file.
